lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenoro/Previews
Previews of upcoming fictions. These are incomplete and will either disappear once finished or disappear because they're terrible and will never be finished. This Story Isn't About The Beach Sand, the ever so small particles that get everywhere and cluster up on feet, hands, clothes, wherever it’s allowed. It blisters like nothing else in nature; seemingly harmless and coarse, but sticky and unforgiving. Sand can travel to places water could never dream of being, staying there until shaken away by time, it’s father. Sand was most of the reason Pete did not want to visit the beach with the rest of the group. He said, if they wanted to go swimming, they could just go to the pool. It was sensical, at least for Pete. But they insisted on going out on a five hour drive down to the beach and Pete had no real sway out of it. After all, what was he doing this weekend? His mom insisted he go. So here he was, on hour four of five of a trip that was evidently wasn’t going to be worth the drive. Robert and Katie were talking shit about some kid in school while Ray just drove in silence. Pete knew Ray wasn’t exactly enthralled with driving over here, but he had no idea why he pressed forward with it. Pete glanced out of the passenger seat. He wasn’t sure what to do about the beach, he hadn’t brought a book or anything really to do to keep him busy. He wasn’t planning to get sand in his shoes, but he knew it was gonna get in there the second they reached that beach. It was a sunny day and the air felt dry. On the roofless jeep, it was probably the worst feeling to have for Pete. He watched a the billboard signs advertising crap like Silverburg Peanuts and David and Jessica: World’s Greatest Musicians. His eyes went heavy. He was tired of this trip, and he could tell Ray was too. The beach approached them, not the other way around. Ray opened the driver’s door up and slammed behind him. Pete fiddled with the door a bit as Robert and Katie stepped out, smiling. “Thank you for driving!” she hollered to Ray. He paused for a second and continued towards the beach. Robert and Katie were the half that were actually ready for the beach, Ray and Pete had opted for clothes that weren’t gonna make them uncomfortable for five hours. Robert had pineapple yellow swim trunks, she had a cherry red bikini. Pete headed to the portable toilet to change out of his clothes. “Goddamn it, why did I agree to this?” he asked himself as he changed in the tight space. It was awful, the plastic had soaked up the sunlight like nothing else and the walls were hot to the touch. Pete supposed one could possibly use it as a makeshift tanning booth. He exited out, only to find that the sweltering air wasn’t actually that much better outside. Why had Pete agreed to this? It wasn’t even a good day to go to the beach. Apparently they had completely ignored upcoming weather conditions, because there were a couple of grey clouds in the sky. If they were planning to stay here for long, they were gonna have to do it in the wet sand which was actually worse than dry sand by a big margin. He found Ray in one of the Boardwalk buildings, glancing at a fortune teller. “It costs a quarter.” he said, shrugging as he inserted a quarter inside. The little puppet inside moved inside, it’s arms going over the plastic ball inside. It’s mouth moved, but it didn’t say anything. A piece of paper jutted out of the machine uneasily through a stone man’s mouth. “What’s it say?” asked Pete. Ray glanced at the card uneasily, his lips moving to the left side of his face. “The Krystal Gazer has foreseen the future! You will find love and your patience will finally pay off,” Ray read off the card. He laughed a little and put it inside the string bag and slung it on his shoulder. “Yeah… whatever.” “Well, I suppose we should be getting to the beach…” Pete said, glancing in the direction of the beach. “It’s not like I really have money to spend on the boardwalk anyway.” Ray nodded and followed Pete. Ride the Diamond Maria's head was full of sound. Weird, irritating sounds, the scratching of a chalkboard or a balloon being fumbled through careless hands, squeezing, about to burst. She stared out into the violet cornfields, staring at the lone diamond cloud handing below the ground pouring down hard. The diamond cloud was peculiar as it was huge but all focused in one area. It made no sense to her. It covered the sky, but clearly in a diamond shape. It wasn't so much one cloud as a huge jumble of them, but they moved like one solitary cloud. The noises were worsening in her head. "Augh!" she screamed as she put her hands up to her head. What was going on in there? She wasn't sure, but it was beyond irritating. She was so done with the sounds in her head. Category:Xenoro Category:Previews